


Comfort

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Every excuse to snuggle with Erik is valid, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Coming up with an excuse to snuggle with Erik has never been so simple.





	Comfort

“Scary movies marathon and chill?” Erik repeated after you with a raised eyebrow.

“There are a few horror movies we could catch up with,” you shrugged nonchalantly. “And it’s the best night to do so.”

“I didn’t think you were a big fan of scary movies.”

“It’s Halloween,” you explained.

“(Y/N), you’ve been using this excuse an awful lot today,” Erik’s lips widened in a warm smile.

Saying that you disliked horrors was an understatement. You hated them with a burning passion ever since your beloved friends forced you to watch one and you were a shaking mess ten minutes into the movie. But as you tried to explain to Erik, it was Halloween and you wanted to get in the mood.

“Please?” you asked him again. He agreed to sit on the sofa, cover yourselves in blankets and put on one of the horrors. He didn’t seem bothered by the loud sudden noises, scary music that was sending chills down your spine, creatures crawling out of your worst nightmares or the sight of blood.

You braved through the first movie and prepared for the next one but lost all of your courage once you read the description. You got back to your place and scooted closer to Erik, prompting him to wrap his arm around you. Apparently, it was all you needed to suffer through the worst scenes and you decided to take advantage of that. You laid your head on Erik’s lap as he was brushing your hair gently and hid your face in his chest when more disturbing scenes were being shown on the screen.

It didn’t take long for Erik to realise that you haven’t suddenly become a horror movie fan. You were just the biggest and the most beloved fan of snuggling with him that he could have hoped for.


End file.
